1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens, which is appropriate for a sensing camera, and an imaging apparatus comprising the imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, cameras are mounted on a vehicle, and are used to assist a driver to check blind areas such as sides lateral to the driver and/or a rear side or are used to recognize images such as vehicles around own vehicle, pedestrians, and/or obstacles. As an imaging lens usable in such a sensing camera, for example, an imaging lens described in JP2012-108302A to be described later is known. JP2012-108302A discloses a lens system having eight elements.